little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Shiny Rod
The (Also known as the Claiomh Solais) is a magical staff that was previously used by Chariot and is currently used by Akko Kagari. Appearance The Shiny Rod is a beige medium-length staff, with a golden ornament at the end and seven crystals known as the Seven Stars that glow when used. Each one of these crystals corresponds to one of the stars of the Big Dipper constellation, as well as with one of the Seven Words of Arcturus of the seal of Grand Triskellion. History Little Witch Academia In Little Witch Academia, initially the rod belonged to Shiny Chariot. Akko later finds it among the rubble while she looked for treasures for the class. Thanks to Akko for believing in her, the rod was activated, and aided Akko in destroying a dragon that looked to feed off of magical energy. The Enchanted Parade In The Enchanted Parade, Akko has the task of preparing a parade about witches. On the day of the parade, some children steal the rod, and with the danger of a great Titan, Akko with the aid of her friends, recover the rod and they manage to defeat the Titan. TV Series A New Beginning As in the first OVA, the rod belonged to Shiny Chariot, but after her disappearance it arrived at the hands of Akko when she was trying to escape the Cockatrice in the Arcturus Forest. Thanks to the power of the rod and help from Ursula, Akko manages to activate the Shiny Arc and open a leyline to Luna Nova, unknowingly unlocking the First Word of Arcturus in the process. Blue Moon When Akko set out to find all-knowing spirit who only appears on the night of a blue moon and takes the Shiny Rod with her to a place where the supposed spirit present during that time, Blue Moon Abyss, the future teller spirit instead tested her whether she willing to sacrifice her past for achieving her dreams. Akko choose to keep her past and instead, defeated the spirit with a powerful strike of Shiny Rod. Abilities The Shiny Rod is a very powerful magical object. Like a Wand, the Shiny Rod can channel magic energy to cast spells, however, since the Shiny Rod also feeds on the spiritual and emotional energy of its owner, the spells used with it appear to be much more powerful and also desmostrates the ability to absorb and store magic energy like the Sorcerer's Stone. The magic of the Shiny Rod only activates in response to synchronization with its wielder's emotional energy, reacting to strong feelings of his heart. The Shiny Rod can be transformed into different weapons, each of the Seven Stars can transform the Shiny Rod into a different weapon by conjuring up one of the Seven Words of Arcturus. The true purpose of Shiny Rod is revealed to be the key to break the seal of Grand Triskellion, an art or relic with tremendous power that can change the world. The Nine Olde Witches sealed it within Arcturus due to dangers that it posed if fell to the wrong hands. And thus, Shiny Rod (at that time known as Claiomh Solais) forged as the only key to unlock it, If its wielder is able to wake the Seven Words of Arcturus. Transformations * : When its wielder chant out the fist Word of Arcturus "Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor" ( in the OVA), the Shiny Rod turns into a bow, then fires an arrow. The arrow is able to release a magical attack capable of completely destroying a monster like the Ancient Dragon and can also open portals that allow to travel through the Ley Lines. This spell serves as the First Word of Seven Words of Arcturus. ** : An improved version of Shiny Arc used by Fusion Magic. Turns the Shiny Rod into a huge crossbow that shoots an arrow loaded with the combined power of its casters. *'Axe': When its wielder chant out the second Word of Arcturus "Phaidoari Afairynghor", the Shiny Rod turns into a great Axe which can be used to launch a frontal attack. This spell serves as the Second Word of Seven Words of Arcturus. *'Grappling hook': When its wielder chant out the third Word of Arcturus "Arae Aryrha", the Shiny Rod turns into a great grappling hook which can be used to hold and retain huge things. This spell serves as the Third Word of Seven Words of Arcturus. Arae Aryrha is also a powerful metamorphosis magic spell. Gallery Shiny Chariot.jpg|Shiny Chariot with the Shiny Rod Shiny arc.jpg|Chariot using Shiny Arc that's one way to ride it.png|Chariot using the Shiny Rod as a broom shin.jpg|Akko with the Shiny Rod Akko Shiny Arc.gif|Akko turns the Shiny Rod into the Shiny Arc re.jpg|Akko using Shiny Arc leyline1.png|Chariot opening a Leyline portal with Shiny Arc Little Witch Academia Enchanted Parade Shiny Ballista.jpg|Akko, Lotte and Sucy using Shiny Ballista Chariot polaris rod.png|Chariot using the Shiny Rod to gain the power of the stars shiny-rod-changed-again.jpg|Akko using the second form of the Shiny Rod Arp.png|The third form of the Shiny Rod Trivia es:Vara Brillante Category:Magic objects